


Undercurrent 暗涌

by Heliopath



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, F/M, Intersex Bruce Wayne, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliopath/pseuds/Heliopath
Summary: 翅蝙曾交往前提下的翅桶蝙修罗场，延续了一点可有可无的双性设定，涉及药物强奸。杰森想要更多，布鲁斯尝试接受，而迪克的自尊不允许他表露出知情。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Undercurrent 暗涌

**Author's Note:**

> 废稿回收，又一篇啰里吧嗦的小雷文

Part 1 Dick & Bruce

他没想到能再见到那男孩。迪克.格雷森最后一次注视杰森的脸庞是在葬礼，陪同布鲁斯在雨夜和墓地。他们悄无声息地埋葬了这个十五岁的孩子，这小小家庭里最年轻的成员，期间除祷词和绵长冷寂的雨声外别无他物，好像沉默能为他生前痛苦、粗重的带血呻吟换取些微安宁似的。布鲁斯垂着头，背脊笔直僵硬，被水全数浸透，雨流一视同仁地淌过他和黄土。就像和杰森相对的另一块墓碑，迪克想道。他应该要和布鲁斯说点什么，任何东西，一切安慰、劝诫或毫无关联的琐碎话题，但他发不出一个完整语句。他又一次失去了他的家人，同布鲁斯一样。他没法处理这个。

问题是从那时开始的吗？杰森死后，他和布鲁斯的距离再次悄然拉大，像被空洞阻隔，多走一步就又陷进无声无息的渊潭，回到同一场静默的葬礼。迪克自己也难以从突如其来的打击中平复，当他终于回过神时，发现已错过了介入陪伴布鲁斯的最佳时机。布鲁斯完全把自己封闭了。蝙蝠侠制服变成包裹他的棺木，他如幽灵般沉寂，戾鬼般暴躁，肉眼可见地消瘦、憔悴、苍白。迪克和他置过气，却仍在踏入蝙蝠洞时感到不忍，布鲁斯看上去已经习惯将自我折磨作为一种哀悼方式，且对此浑然无知，难以劝阻。从那时迪克开始恐慌，隐隐知道他们或许再难如初。他后来想很多次，如果他一直陪在布鲁斯身边，事情会不会不一样？或者至少，布鲁斯可以少痛苦一些；在杰森复活时，一切能处理得更冷静、妥当一些；他无法不承认酸涩的憾恨。

不，问题不完全是从那时开始的。很早以前他就知道布鲁斯非常爱他，把他视为珍重的家人、眷恋的情人，但同样意识到布鲁斯从未真正将他当作能偕老一生的爱人。布鲁斯在更早以前就下定决心走一条孤寂艰险的道路，迪克察觉他流露出一种倾向，希望让责任和相随而来的痛苦尽担在自己身上，而对于迪克，布鲁斯愿意任他过“更好的”生活，觉得他值得更光明、更年轻的。他意识到，布鲁斯不认为自己是个恰当的爱人，尽管情人关系给他们双方都带来慰藉。

在第二任罗宾惨死后，蝙蝠侠的自毁倾向加重了。迪克能看出来，因为布鲁斯几乎任这些摆在明面上，他再度认识到自己是个疲惫又幽闭的人类，伤痕累累，越来越年老。又一次，布鲁斯对他们的关系感到退缩，他推开他，拒绝他的吻，又开始反思，又开始逃避，露出那种鲜见的、悲哀又冷淡的神情。有一次布鲁斯低声自语说自己不适合。又有一次他说他们在一起或许是个错误。迪克想告诉他不是，我很爱你，但布鲁斯看上去并不需要回答。他把自己留在蝙蝠洞，让迪克回去做应做的事情。他再也没有和迪克有身体或言语上的亲密接触。杰森葬礼的下一个季节，迪克带上给情人的礼物去找他的养父，希望他开心一点，可是布鲁斯做了别的准备。“我们结束了，迪克。”布鲁斯说，他的嘴唇在细微颤动。“我们结束了。”

Part 2 Jason & Bruce

他拎起布鲁斯的后颈，像准备驯服一头受伤的困兽。杰森.陶德，现在是红头罩，将他养父的脸掰过细微的角度，逼那双蓝眼睛一瞬不移地注视他。那双周边伸出细纹的美丽眼睛，他悄悄侧瞟记住了很多年的眼睛，下面有了源于他的乌青瘀伤，看着很痛，也让人很想吻上去。去舔和舐咬，他想他会的。

“我本来打算先问你一些问题，”杰森说，“算了。” 

他们现在没什么好说的。该有的质问和回答，陈情与沉默，早在前几次他找布鲁斯强硬对峙及布鲁斯找他试图劝说时就耗费完毕。他已经明白无误地摆出了自己如今的立场——只是还没坦诚相告过往被死亡隔断的感情，而他不必再像初坠情网的男孩一样认真忐忑地做浪漫选择了。他必须承认，十五岁时他是万没有想到这份爱欲最后不是被他拿来告白，而是用于报复的。

布鲁斯闭上眼睛。 他们处在一间幽暗的安全屋，他触碰到温热的肢体、柔软的被褥，半裸着，胸部浸在发凉而不甚流通的空气里。杰森带压迫性的滚烫呼吸离他仅一指之隔，他感觉出四肢无力，想必已经被用过药。他当然知道杰森准备进入什么正题——当然。在另一个安全屋，另一处溢满暧昧空气的柔软被褥，迪克以同样的姿势插入他，和他做爱。杰森知道吗？他本应该喝令那男孩，制止他继续这有悖人伦的越轨，但他此时什么都说不出口。他想起他和迪克做过的一切，苦涩而无可奈何地揣测杰森通通知道，一股微妙的羞愧和痛苦像烙红的炭般卡住了他的喉咙。 接着他忽然被杰森按倒，一只比他记忆中更大的手毫不留情地将他身上仅有的织物扯下。杰森伏在他耳边，不掩饰声音的恶意：“上一任罗宾也这样操过你，是不是？”

紧跟着他被轻而易举地翻过来，杰森摁住他的后背，把他整张脸朝下闷在床被中。他连唔嗯声都发不出，便感觉臀部被抬起、掐住，随后有一口尖利的牙齿嵌下去扯动皮肉，杰森在咬他。从臀，到腰，再倒回去。一条舌头蹭过他的臀缝，但在把那处彻底弄得湿淋淋前就退了出去，他还没来得及颤栗，然后就——啪！

杰森扇了他半边屁股。

布鲁斯在震惊和火辣辣的疼痛中微仰起头，像忘了呼吸一样气息紊乱。 他被自己的养子打了屁股，三十年来没有人会，也没有人敢对他做过这种事。杰森在赤裸裸地羞辱和挑衅他。“新鲜吗？”杰森低声问，“你想必以前一直是乖孩子，布鲁斯……但是你喜欢痛一点吧？”他并不克制力度地随意揉紧那块发红的软肉。“你变烫了。迪克跟你玩过吗？一点情趣？”又来了。别提他，杰森，停下来。布鲁斯想，他已经感受到足够的痛苦。“啊。他舍不得，是不是？”杰森按住他的腰，用上了狠劲，“他舍不得这样对你。”

啪！红头罩顺手抽了第二个巴掌下去。 

布鲁斯被他死而复生、长大成人的男孩压住，迫近的热量和重量显得那样不真实，他听到杰森的心跳，确切的、沉甸甸的，规律而急速，像他带他去听过的教堂诵词。在喁喁低语的愧意和耻感中，他感到一阵茫然。他祈祷过杰森活着，也祈祷过让他安息。到底是哪一个有幸生效， 还是其实通通被命运摒弃了呢？他多么爱杰森，命运或许向他妥协了；而让杰森回到他身边的过程中，他需要付出多少、怎样的代价呢？杰森抚摸上他的背，贴紧的前胸肌肉带着不易察觉的颤动，下身炙热挺硬，触感鲜明。这孩子喜欢他…布鲁斯意识到自己早就知道，不过是不愿承认罢了。当然，杰森如今也恨他。真粗暴啊，他的养子就那样将两根手指毫不减慢地戳进来，插到他忍不住闷叫出声的深度，生涩地抽动。他感觉到了杰森手指上的茧，后穴波纹般裂开一阵阵粗糙却亲密的痛楚，然而他震惊羞恼地发现自己开始兴奋。他确实喜欢痛，杰森没有猜错。在被阴茎捅开的那一刻，布鲁斯乳头变硬了。

杰森感觉被紧紧吸住，他凶狠地摆动，将浑身无力的布鲁斯插得摇晃。他知道布鲁斯前面的秘密，但下意识绕过了那个地方，执意从后面执行他的强奸。他想起布鲁斯身上的吻痕，想到被用光的套和紧急避孕药，想象养父过去向义兄张开双腿、阴道暧昧黏湿的模样，一时几乎被忿恨冲昏头脑。他抽插得那样用力，相信已经有血蹭在上面，可是并没有多么解气。布鲁斯面色苍白，肢体潮红，阴茎可怜地摩擦着床单，杰森泛起一种冲动，希望掐住他的脖颈，扼断他的咽喉，殴打和切割他，辱骂和伤害他，同时想捂住那双失焦放空的眼睛，或者捧着这张脸让他们瞳孔再度相对，再不偏移。他射出来，几乎咬牙切齿，又想掉眼泪。疼痛和欺辱，这就是他复活后布鲁斯能从他们唯一的亲密接触中得到的东西……他真想干死这男人，把布鲁斯永远留在这间安全屋，把他的怀抱变成布鲁斯的棺材，但一片措手不及的触感忽然将他击愣。他难以置信地探入布鲁斯前面隐秘的小口，感到一阵破罐子破摔的无力和眩晕。“……你这个荡妇。”他声音发抖。你湿了，这样竟然也湿透了，你这个该死的、可耻的荡妇！

他像抱一团沉重的棉花那样抱起布鲁斯，分开男人的双腿，手指深入。那处地方柔软得像糖馅，液体温柔地搅上手指，令他产生一股做梦般的犹疑。这就是布鲁斯不知容纳过多少人的秘密，一个也能允许杰森亲吻和射精的器官，一处女性造物。布鲁斯的胸膛紧贴着他，心脏恒稳跳动，像仅仅在进行温热隐忍的拥抱。杰森无法抑制地任情感潮水般席卷上来，冲垮他理智的堤坝，淹没他充满怨恨与恼怒为自己和布鲁斯设下的界限，拍打着、询问着他饱受生死折磨的头脑。他爱布鲁斯，并以为他的爱早已变质，成为不可释怀、不抱指望的执念，现在他知道自己仍旧想要更多。这么久、这么多令人心碎的事情过去了，他还是希望从布鲁斯那里得到温柔和接纳，得到足够的、不逊色任何人的爱。为什么呢？为什么你不肯给我更多呢？他无意识地喉头酸涩，暴戾的欲望被布鲁斯沉默而柔韧的躯体冲淡，有一刻想把头颅埋进那个怀抱，埋在那些脏器与血流之中。杰森将手指旋进水与肉里，触感鲜明甜蜜，他不间断地用力插顶十几下，布鲁斯便已经颤抖地蜷起。“你真是……”杰森喃喃道，难以忍耐地把硬涨阴茎塞进外翻出水的发红软肉，感到犹如被稠透的泪水包裹。他近乎失控地立刻抽戳了起来，往最深的地方用最狠的力度插，布鲁斯喘息得像要碎掉，不成字句地试图拼凑他的名字，甬道在抽搐。一段时间后，他才意识到自己做得过于快和激烈了，连套也没戴，就这样不容分说地和布鲁斯融为一体，太亲密、太舒适、太疼痛了。他从没有机会得到这个。“爽吗？”他俯身含吐布鲁斯突起撑涨的乳头，在触碰的那瞬间布鲁斯整个上身弹跳了一下。“别出声…别问我，”杰森含糊说着，自己感到某种心如刀绞，“每个罗宾都喜欢你，每一个……你反思过自己吗？你这个婊子！你像只熟透的虾…真该死。”他狂热地撞进布鲁斯瘫软湿透的里面，自己也没留意声音多辛涩，“我当然也可以，操你的，你活该…”

布鲁斯攀着他，手指茫乱摆动，药或许下太猛了，但他不相信布鲁斯没有获得足够强烈的愉悦。这个事实某种意义上抚慰了他，他生出勇气，吻住布鲁斯微开的嘴唇，随即射在了甬道深处。布鲁斯颤抖着，自己又把自己绞湿了。时间仿佛停止，至少布鲁斯胸膛起伏的频率仍居高不下，然而很快他们就进入了第二轮。杰森咬着养父的乳肉，吸着发肿的乳头，不断地猛烈地操他。这次布鲁斯没有坚持多久。在一次突然的深顶后，布鲁斯弓起身子，像怀孕的母猫，阴道剧烈抽搐，一股清流喷溅了出来。

杰森把他插潮吹了。床单上到处都是。

布鲁斯被抱起来时已近半晕眩。一场性爱——他下意识忽略这本是强奸——原不至于让他精疲力竭，但药物和情感让他过载了。他昏昏沉沉地躺在杰森怀里，不知道要将他如何处置，只是这个角度让他清晰看到了杰森额前的白发。我甚至都还没有长起几根，他意识漂浮地想。在杰森又一次吻上他时，他慢慢地想，他的男孩儿，他死掉的罗宾，如今已经近二十岁了。

在最初，杰森打算将布鲁斯里里外外操透，再将他扔回蝙蝠洞。现在他清洗着布鲁斯。他将布鲁斯布满过度情欲痕迹的身子仔仔细细打理干净，用柔软的棉布擦拭他，翻出一卷毛绒绒的毯子包裹住他。他给他喂温水，沉默地坐在换新的床边，膝上放着叠得整齐的衣服，他无意识地按住它们。普通衣裳，布鲁斯的尺寸，他准备在这间安全屋很久的东西。他是否曾抱着某种不切实际的期待呢？寂静中，杰森漫无目的地想着数小时前，他一个人在寒冷无声的空旷街道上拖着受伤流血的布鲁斯。大约半小时后，他将依旧在悄然的黑夜中把布鲁斯送回去，不会有人知道曾发生什么。

Part 3 Dick, Bruce & Jason

他不知道杰森什么时候会来，但杰森总会来的。布鲁斯坐在床边，依旧无法判断这是好是坏。杰森来见他的频率变高了，安静、平稳，某种程度上友好，他们的关系确实得到了改善。红头罩的行动也不那么激进了……各种意义上，他应该为此高兴。但他知道他们在走一条错误的轨道。杰森仍旧爱着他，会无预兆也无声息地闯进来，在夜里站在门口或窗边，向他寻求安慰。杰森沉默地要求拥抱时，他不带丝毫犹豫地给他；当杰森进一步索取吻和性，他仍旧放了手。他在默许，纵容，任由杰森尝试用性解决问题。那不能真正起效，他当然清楚。

但他做不到拒绝杰森。

杰森是他长久而颠覆的命运中罕有的失而复得，唯一跨过死亡、朝他走回来的人。布鲁斯想起珍珠，硬币，每一处破败街巷和廉价屋房里的血迹，活着的红头罩。他没能保护住很多生命，也决不打算第二次失去杰森。布鲁斯不能容忍红头罩做的许多事情，但如果杰森只是想从他这里获取一些无关大体的安慰和宽愉，他怎么说得出不呢？他不希望辜负与伤害杰森，这孩子已经变得阴郁、躁动，是需要填满情感空洞的时候。杰森面貌与从前判若两人，但至少活着，这已经够了。他还会想别的办法，做很多努力，总有一天一切能重回正轨。

然而他要面对的不仅仅是杰森。布鲁斯和另外一个人分享他的身体，一周一次，有时两周，取决于迪克的加班情况。他想起迪克安静地吻他，与他默契拥抱，隔天一次短讯。但他们不再是年龄不对等的恋人了。迪克听了他的话，过着自己的忙碌生活，断断续续跟不同女孩约会，而布鲁斯依旧维持着花花公子的名声。然而几年过去，一切微妙或显著的改变发生后，他们仍然需要彼此。无可替代，潜藏而迫切，永远希望更多，但继续细水长流。

布鲁斯爱着他，某种程度上依赖他，在杰森复活后尤甚。这真是命运的玩笑，在迪克陪同他的那场葬礼中，谁能想到如今错综复杂的境遇呢？迪克太熟悉他了，布鲁斯想，熟悉到多半已经发现杰森和他的情况。可是他抱着一丝羞愧的希望，情愿并没有除他自己外的人受到困扰。迪克面上没有表露过知情的迹象，心底或许也不会因此生起波澜，然而布鲁斯依旧不自觉地企图补偿，又同时难以抑制地渴望某种来自对方的安慰。也许杰森说得没错，他讽刺地想。他就是个婊子，同时和两个养子搞在一起，不准备叫停一边的关系，还希望另一边一无所知又给予支撑理解。乱七八糟，他这么想着自己的私人生活，仍然在痛苦中追悔着多年前的过错，思索要如何兜起所有摇摇欲坠的平衡。

迪克收拾着东西，文件和卷宗副本，简单的换洗衣物，一点从夜市收来的有趣小玩意，他打算给布鲁斯看看。他心情平静，一如既往准备回韦恩庄园过夜，但在内心深处清楚已经不同往日。在他与布鲁斯近十五年的相交中，变化一直发生，到头来没有什么真正撼动过他们关系的核心，以后想必也如此。可是他感到嫉妒。

他并非没有嫉妒过。在他刚离家出走的那段时间，在布鲁斯新找了一个罗宾后，他体会着同样成分的情绪。然而杰森是个有趣的孩子，他曾经习惯了很多年马戏团大家庭生活，而杰森给了他拥有新家人的欣慰。现在杰森回来了，奇迹一般，他应该为此高兴，他也确实对死神的网开一面感激…但杰森在和布鲁斯睡。

这实在是不难看出来，他几乎能闻到布鲁斯的愧疚。基于红头罩最初的行径，迪克怀疑布鲁斯开始完全是被动的。无论如何，布鲁斯接受了一个固定的夜间访客，杰森还是得到了默许。他心知肚明，自己也是被默许的。

布鲁斯没有对他说过一句，然而想与他见面的频率却越来越高。迪克察觉他变得更为沉默、热情而顺从，眷恋亲吻，急切地索取。这男人主动骑他，又过早地失力，反应敏感得几乎有些脆弱，埋在他肩头叫。就像刚被别人干过一晚上似的，迪克不由得想。他非常清楚布鲁斯被杰森干过不止一个晚上，轻易能分辨出哪些可疑痕迹来自女士们的露水情缘，而哪些布鲁斯会在他靠近时下意识遮挡。布鲁斯窝在床头安静地半搂着他，心跳过快，比平常更容易高潮，企求更多亲密行为。这不是他平日游刃有余的样子。他让迪克做得慢一些，换句话说，柔和一些。你受到过谁的粗暴对待呢？迪克冷冷地联想着，你喜欢吗？ 

大概有一千八百次，他想直接问布鲁斯，关于杰森，关于布鲁斯自己。但他最终把话都咽了下去。杰森对这整个家庭是敏感话题，有太多棘手的分歧，太多进退两难的困境。他知道布鲁斯从来不好过。他不愿显得像质问，也不允许自己流露出嫉妒。尽管他就是在介意……他不想承认他有时嫉妒得发疯。

在驱车前往韦恩庄园的路上，他满脑子都是这些琐碎而杂乱的东西。中途处理了几件事务，绕了一些远道，抵达时夜幕已降临。他错过了晚饭。然而当他准备直接去布鲁斯书房时，迪克意识到他或许错过更多。他一人伫立思索了很久，转身往布鲁斯的卧室走去。他站在那一段走廊前，漫无目的地等待，然后推门而入，看见布鲁斯蜷坐在床上，绸被盖住他的身体。迪克像往常一样温和微笑着，简短而语气轻快地招呼他，然而不带犹豫径直走向床边。他按住布鲁斯的肩膀与男人接吻，不经征询就将布鲁斯松垮的睡袍再次解开，探手进去揉弄乳房。布鲁斯面色不动，反应冷静得几乎有些疲倦，脉搏仍旧不太稳定。他一边跟迪克接吻，一边自己也把手伸进两腿之间拨弄，但迪克不轻不重地摁住他的手臂，制止他进一步搅动甬道里的液体。不需要多少前戏，迪克便直接把自己插进了那处地方。柔软，高热，湿得要命。布鲁斯闷哼着，半张脸侧埋进枕头。“布鲁斯？”迪克轻声询问他，要求道，“看着我。”

看着我。迪克想。你总是在逃避我，一次又一次，什么也不让我知道。但是当然，我都明白的。我会更温柔、更粗暴、更理解、更鄙夷地对待你，搅动你体内其他人的精液。杰森希望从你这里得到什么，你默许了；你想从我这里得到一样的东西，我也会答应。但你该知道这不是我所习惯的……在最初，总是我向你索要爱和任性。我会继续索要，继续给予；关于其他，一句也不会问。

**Author's Note:**

> 一些没写的东西：在这场关系中，布鲁斯妥协了，杰森也妥协了。看上去是布鲁斯妥协更多，实际还是杰森。他的到来、死亡与回归的确为布鲁斯带来程度不小且几乎永久的改变，但依旧无法真正动摇蝙蝠侠的核心理念和方向。蝙蝠侠将一直站在红头罩道路的对立面，除非杰森自己走到他身边。在情感上，布鲁斯会尽己所能地给他的孩子们最多最珍贵的感情，但那对杰森仍旧不够。杰森想要更多，他想要的太多了。
> 
> 迪克知道这些。他妥协是因为他理解，关于布鲁斯一生的追求和选择的动机，布鲁斯赤诚而有限的爱人能力。他有时在布鲁斯的肉体上发泄他的嫉妒，但他将一直陪伴下去。他们彼此相爱，还有更多重要的事情。
> 
> 其实都是批话！作者只是图自己爽，别骂了


End file.
